Death Note Valentine's
by usagisama7874
Summary: How's that for a title? XD   Well, this is LxLight...yaoi.  For Nightingale'sAria.


So...I know this is way after Valentine's Day, but, well...

Ok, I have no excuse. I just couldn't be bothered to type this up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...suprise!

* * *

No matter what anybody said, he hadn't forgotten.

He just didn't think anyone was going to make a big deal out of it.

But Light Yagami had been proven wrong about Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Light!" Sayu said when she saw her brother come down stairs. "These are for you!" She thrust a box of chocolates towards him.

"What? Sayu, you didn't have to do this for me.."

"It's ok, I wanted to!"

Light smiled, ruffling his sisters hair as he went by. "Well, thanks. I really appreciate it. I'm just sorry I didn't get anything for you."

Sayu giggled. "It's ok! But did you get anything for Misa?"

Light wanted to do a face palm right there. Of course, Misa. He didn't even think of her….But now that Sayu had brought it up, Light was sure that the actress would want something. Actually, he could see her totally freaking out if she didn't get anything from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I should go get her something. Thanks Sayu." The teen smiled once more at his sister before he left the house.

When he got to the store, he went to the section marked off specially for Valentine's Day. He grabbed a bouquet of roses for Misa, and then….

Then he saw a huge box of chocolate, the kind that looked exactly like the kind L would eat.

_Maybe I should get one for him…After all, it wouldn't be fair if I only got Misa something._

Before he could change his mind, Light grabbed the box and headed toward the check out counter.

_He better like them, they were more expensive then I thought!_

Light then headed out the door, and drove to the task force headquarters.

When he entered the room, he found his father at his computer, Aizawa and Mogi talking about something, Matsuda checking something on his cell phone, and L playing chess with himself.

"Hey Light!" Matsuda called. Upon hearing his arrival, everyone else turned around to greet the teen. Except L, of course. Light walked over to the detective.

"What? You haven't started yet?" Light questioned. All the chess pieces were still in place on the board.

"I was waiting for you." L answered in his regular monotone voice. "I find it's more challenging that way."

Light felt like a jolt of electricity had run through his body.

_I was waiting for you._

Why did he feel so happy to hear that? Light brushed the thought aside, and moved his first piece.

"So Light, did you get anything for Misa?" Light looked up at the detective in surprise. "For Valentine's Day." He clarified.

Light coughed. "Yeah. And while I was at the store, I saw these, and thought you'd like them." He pulled the chocolate out of his bag.

L's eyes widened. "Thank you, Light. Oh yes, I have something I wanted you to see in my room involving the Kira case. Why don't we go up now?" Light blinked.

"Oh, ok." The two boys got up and walked towards the steps. Matsuda glanced over at them.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?"

L answered. "I have something that I would like Light to see, but I left it in my room. However, I can't really remember where I put it, so don't be surprised if this takes a while." Without letting Matsuda reply, he walked upstairs.

Once they were in his room with the door shut, L turned to face Light. "I wanted to thank you again for the chocolate, Light."

"It wasn't a big deal, really. I was already at the store." When L didn't do anything but stand there and bite his thumb, he questioned "So, where's this thing you want to show me?"

"Oh, that was a lie."

"What?"

"Hmm…And I thought you were smart, Light."

And with that, L took one step closer to the teen and then slowly closed the gap, their lips brushing together.

"Do you know what I want to show you now?" L breathed.

"Yeah," Light replied, in that same whispered tone. "I think I do."

He then pressed his lips to the detectives.

"Happy Valentine's Day, L."


End file.
